


Rest Nayuta

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Cozmez, Hurt/Comfort, I am putting the incest tags here because just in case, I don't care if he accepts the help or not, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Kanata hurt, Kanata needs help with protecting Nayuta, Kanata slips on ice, Kanata worries over Nayuta, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Nayuta is a babie and needs everyone's protection, Nayuta is a wholeass baby and no one can convince me otherwise, Nayuta then worries about Kanata, Paradox live - Freeform, Poor Nayuta, Protective Siblings, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sick Character, Sick Nayuta, Sickfic, Snow, They do kiss in this a little bit but yeah, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Kanata is extremely worried about Nayuta's poor health, especially now that winter had come around and the temperatures outdoors were getting colder and colder. He needs to do something to help Nayuta, maybe rent out a cheap motel room, but do they have enough money to be able to do something like that?
Relationships: Yatonokami Kanata/Yatonokami Nayuta
Kudos: 3





	Rest Nayuta

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already noticed then I love Cozmez very much, like, Nayuta is definitely a babie and Kanata is just a total cutie that needs help in caring for Nayuta. Their relationship is so strong because of their bad pasts I just cant- T~T  
> Currently my fave Cozmez song is Where They At cuz that songs SLAYS, but so do their other songs, especially Get It. I listen to that song, I listen to ALL of their songs when I need cheering up ^o^.
> 
> Honestly Cozmez AND 2wink are the things keeping me sane right now, so that's why I'm writing so many fanfics centered around them hehe ^^'
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

A small bag smacked against a brick wall only to crash down to the ground, the bag barely had anything in it aside from a pack of tissues and a poorly made sandwich. It would have had more in it if he hadn’t screwed up their chances of getting extra money, he had gone around to every place he knew of to try and get them a gig but in the end he only received pure disappointment and let down.   
He had tried his absolute best, he had given his ENTIRE being to those guys. He let them touch him, play with him, use him till their heart's content in hopes of gaining a few extra in cash. Instead he got ripped off in more ways than one. He had to get himself together because he couldn’t go back to Nayuta in the state he was in, Nayuta was back at the dump they reside in for now, Kanata had left him huddled up under a thin blanket that did absolutely nothing to protect his dear brother from the harsh colds the coming winter was starting to bring in. 

Taking a few deep breaths he picked up the bag he’d hurled, turned on his heels and made his way back to their “home”. Dark clouds hung low and the air held a dampness to it, no doubt it would start snowing again soon so he should hurry back before getting caught out in it again. Then again, he had to stay out in it anyway so really what difference would it make? It would make no difference at all, but still, he had someone waiting for him and that someone no doubt really needed him right there and then. Kanata rushed but not to the point he’d slip and fall because how much good would he be if he went ahead and broke his arm or leg? He’d be even more of a disappointment than he already was. 

On entering the large rundown structure he sighed to himself when he caught sight of the first few snowflakes fluttering to the ground, he’d made it before the snow started. Taking himself up the steps to the second floor he immediately spotted his younger twin brother sat up with his back against the wall, on a tatty old mattress in the far corner of the room with a worn thin blanket wrapped around himself.   
From where he stood Kanata could see the rosy tinge to his cheeks and the tip of his nose, he could hear the sniffles, coughs and wheezy breaths being made. Sick again.  Sensing another presence within the room Nayuta turned his head to find his older brother stood by the stairs with a bag held in his hand, a small smile graced his features, happy to have his other half back safe and sound. 

“Kana…” he mumbled almost too quietly for his voice to be heard, he wanted to move, run up to the other and wrap his arms around him to welcome him back from his hard day. The most he could manage was tumbling down onto his side as a series of coughs broke free from his lips, his chest rattling with each one. 

Kanata rushed over to him. He knelt himself down by the edge of the mattress and placed a loving hand to his twin’s shoulder “hey, how you feeling?” he asked softly, brushing the back of his hand against Nayuta’s cheek in an affectionate manner. 

“Hmmmph, as good as I can be” he panted once the coughing had stopped, one eye screwed shut while the other looked up at the owner to the hand currently touching him. 

Giving a small nod the elder tipped the bag upside down to show what contents it held “I wasn’t able to get much and no one would accept us for some reason, so there are no gigs right now but I’ll get us one I promise” he stated firmly, running a hand through his own hair after whipping his cap off to do so. 

Nayuta shook his head “don’t push yourself so hard, you’re already doing all that you can so take this time to just relax… we can both worry about that other stuff later” he consoled as best as he could, taking hold of Kanata’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

Just when the elder of the pair opened his mouth to speak whatever he was going to say had been abruptly cut off by Nayuta breaking out into another series of coughs. Kanata shifted himself over just enough so he could wrap his arms around the boy, pulling him close to his chest and holding him throughout the entire thing. Every cough broke his heart because they all sounded oh so painful, he couldn’t imagine how annoying it must be for Nayuta himself to get sick so much. 

“Once you’ve calmed down I want you to at least have half of the sandwich I have here, you need your strength” he told him, already having said sandwich open and ready to be consumed. 

Nayuta could just barely nod in response to his brother’s words while his body proceeded to attack him from the inside out, he hated it so much but there wasn’t much either of them could do. If they had a real home, a real shelter, real food, real money to survive then he figured they’d be a lot better then they were.   
After some time the pair sat side by side and the only sounds made were the odd crunch and rustle of the wrapper the sandwich came in. Nayuta munched on the food with his head using Kanata’s shoulder as his own personal pillow. 

“How about I come with tomorrow? It’s boring being stuck here all the time you know” he playfully grumbled, popping the last bite into his mouth and chewed it with a content expression on his face. 

Kanata sighed “alright, that’s the third time you’ve asked me today so alright then, you can come with me tomorrow” he grinned softly, giving Nayuta’s light purple strands a small ruffle. 

Letting out a soft giggle the younger shuffled himself closer, shivering when a gust of wind came through the gaps in the walls where panes of glass should have been. Kanata pulled him as close as he could get to offer him as much warmth as he could. Nayuta’s hands were tucked into the sleeves of his jacket, they were ice cold to the touch and Kanata didn’t even need to feel them to know that. 

“We need to go somewhere warmer, we have some cash so maybe we can rent a cheap motel room or something” he pondered outloud, he was highly concerned about his brother’s poor health and didn’t really want him to be out in such frigid temperatures. 

The thought of staying in a small room with heating and cozy sheets sounded more than a little appealing, so much that Nayuta shifted himself to sit up and then tried using the wall next to him to pick himself up “let’s go then” he panted out through the effort of trying to get himself to stand up. 

Kanata rushed to stop him “Nayuta, slow down” he scolded lightly, taking the male into his arms and placing him onto his back so he could give him a piggyback ride “alright we’re going” the purple haired boy huffed. 

  
  


Back down the stairs they went once they made sure they hadn’t left anything behind, not that they had anything valuable to keep anyway. Nayuta hissed when the harsh colds bit at his paling skin “K- Kanata…” he grunted, his hold around said male tightening slightly at the same time his body tensed up. 

“Shh I know Nayuta, hold on okay” the elder consoled but even he winced at the gust of wind that brushed by, it sent him stumbling and unfortunately his foot slipped on a piece of ice on the ground causing him to fall face first onto the ground with Nayuta landing on top of him. 

“Kanata!” the younger yelped, rushing to climb off his twin to check on him “are you hurt?” he asked, helping him up onto his knees. 

Kanata allowed himself to be helped up, thankfully nothing had been broken from the fall so at least he could still walk “I’m fine, did you get hurt at all?” he asked in return already checking his slim frame for any sign of an injury and the action made the other giggle “I’m okay don’t worry, let’s go to that motel you talked about the warmth sounds really good right about now” wrapping his arms around his twin who welcomed the contact wholeheartedly. 

  
  


It took quite a while and a LOT of persistence from Kanata but eventually they found themselves sat on a double bed huddled right up against the radiator attached to the wall, Nayuta sat across Kanata’s lap with his head nuzzled against the warmth of his neck “we’re out of money now, aren’t we?” he questioned in a sad tone, fingers toying with the material of the other’s shirt. 

“Don’t worry about that for now, isn’t that what you said to me earlier?” Kanata retorted in a light tone that had Nayuta giggling “using my own words against me, that’s evil brother” he leaned up to press a small kiss to his older brother’s jawline, that one kiss followed up by many others. 

“Yeah yeah, get some rest Nayuta, make the most of all of this while we have it okay” the elder coaxed, laying them both down on top of the sheets “sleep little bro” he whispered, pressing a kiss of his own to the tip of Nayuta’s nose. 

A pair of lips parted with the intention of arguing with him but the owner of those lips ended up passing out from pure exhaustion before he could even mutter a single sound, Kanata had anticipated such a thing to happen and so he held Nayuta close to his chest. Grabbing hold of the thick blanket he wrapped it all around his little brother whose breaths came out wheezy but soft, he tucked it all around until it formed a burrito shape around the skinny form of his twin “rest well Nayu” he whispered softly, granting another gentle kiss and remained awake the entire time with the need to watch over the other while he slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and Kudos, it would really mean a lot to me if some of you could do that ^^  
> Take care now.


End file.
